Sweet Pictures
by crystallized cherry
Summary: It was raining. Hard. And Sasha left the window widely open. / for JeanSasha Week #6: Rainy Day /


**sweet pictures**  
shingeki no kyojin © hajime isayama. no profit is gained.

* * *

It was a common Saturday, yet a little bit different. Saturday was always be the day for the two to go shopping for kitchen supplies (mostly Sasha's potatoes stock, of course), becoming routine since they had moved to the new apartment, two weeks after their marriage. It wasn't like the usual ones, with no car was still in reparation process, there was occurence which had bothered Jean so he sent his car to get a proper care to its impaired parts. As a result, bus was the best alternative choice.

It was raining. Hard. Sasha seemed enjoying everything, almost forgetting Jean's existence in her side. The man was almost fell asleep. She paid no attention to him made him feel sleepy more and more. Sasha loved to see how the droplets racing on the outside part of window's surface, curve of smile formed often.

"Jean."

The startled Jean opened his eyes immediately, confused for a seconds since he was almost driven into a short nap. He looked lost for a moment, seemed not having any idea where he was at the moment. "Huh?"

"Do you remember bringing umbrella?"

"Oh damn it—"

"Yes!" a fist raised to the air.

"... What?"

The bus was stopping and Jean didn't get the answer he looking for, Sasha shifted her weight to her feet so fast, leaving him to get off first.

"Oi, don't run like that!" he run for her. By the time he stepped on the ground, Sasha was fast-pacedly leaving the bus stop, with no protection from the rain at all. Jean had no time to sigh—what's the point of sighing, anyway? It wouldn't make Sasha stop for him.

Jean didn't hate rain, yet soaked under one wasn't his hobby too. Getting wet was troublesome, it was shivering and it gave him fever when he had been a kid back then. After all, he had no choice. Sasha wouldn't listen to him at this moment, he was sure. For seconds, Jean felt like he was marrying a kid.

"You are stupid."

"If you judge me stupid because I walk on the rainy day without any umbrella, then you must be stupid, too," a grin formed, turning almost into a innocent grin when he scowled on her answer.

"You are moron."

"Then we are a moron couple," she mocked him back, she run faster again. Jean gritted his teeth, almost throwing the plastic bag containing their supplies on her if he wasn't able to hold himself. The long and troublesome shopping (since Sasha had spent a lot of time only in front of potato racks, choosing the best ones yet Jean thought they all are same; brown and shapped irregularly) would be useless if he did so.

The flash of thought about scolding Sasha after getting home immediately erased all of sudden when he heard her screaming. He, who was still a half of his way on the corridor, had his pupils dilated. Silently praying, hoping that everything was okay. He reassured himself, while pacing fast, looked like it wouldn't that troublesome, anyway, since Sasha often panicked a lot on simple problems only. Looked

"What's happening—"

"I left the window widely open!"

His shoulders lost the tense. It was even not a big deal, he facepalmed.

"And look at the photos!"

Not for him, indeed, but it was big for her.

The scattered papers on the floor was wholefully soaked. The window was opened widely, and it was so wet, the water almost reached sofa, yet thank God, the television was safe. Oh, back to the papers—the colorful tint forming some beautiful moments on had been ruined. Splattered. Moments captured on were no longer clear to be seen. Some even had turned into blur.

"My photos!"

Jean put the bag on the sofa, he could take care of it later after this. Doing something to stop Sasha from her panicking is a priority. "First, you are the one who forgot to lock the window. Second, you are the one who didn't put them back properly after doing some useless nostalgia, you left them scattered on the floor—you are the one who has occured the mess."

"You put the blame on me only!" she pouted, while collecting those poor pictures.

"Fourth, why did you print your so-called highschool memories on regular paper only?! Of course it wouldn't last long, moron."

"Printing them on glossy paper was expensive back then, when I was student, you know that my money was—"

"It's your issue," he turned his back to Sasha, picking up the bag and began walking towards the kitchen. "You spent your money too much on potatoes."

"You cook, Jean!" she reciprocated.

"No."

.

.

It was strange if he didn't know what face she was making when cooking. He had been there on his usual chair in front of dining table working on his paperworks, accompanying Sasha doing their dinner. He clicked his tongue, he—obviously—knew the reason.

The photos ruined by droplets of rain was ones she had been taking on her high school and college era. There was some pictures of her with her bestfriend, Historia, who was currently studying in France. Sasha must be missed her so bad and the photos were the only way for her to reminisce how nice the time she had spent with her. Also the memories with her childhood friend included, who she couldn't meet as often as usual anymore, Connie, who had been busy with his overseas job. Sasha was a kind of person who always treasured the past, almost couldn't move herself on from the occurings in a long time after her.

It couldn't be helped, then. He must do something.

.

_Click._

Sasha raised an eyebrow.

_Click._

She looked for the source.

_Click._

By the time she found the gadget making those sounds, Jean invited her waist to his embrace and stretched his hand before them, directing camera's lens to their figures. Sasha was far too confused and startled to make any proper poses before the clicking sounds happening once more.

"What are you doing?"

Jean released her, taking some steps back only to capture another picture of her who had blank visage, with a knife in her grip and flower-patterned apron. He smiled proudly, muttering "Good," for several times.

"I don't have any idea of what silly things you are currently making."

"This is not silly, baka."

"Then what's that for?"

Jean closed the gap in between to encircle his arm on her shoulder, showing some pictures he managed to take.

"You don't have to stuck on the memories in the past when you can have a lot of sweet moments right now."

**end.**

* * *

A/N: it's because of college assignments that i couldn't participate actively in this precious otps' week ;~; and omg let's have a party fellow jeansasha shippers because of the newest ova of snk YAY FINALLY THE SHIP IS SAILING

.

(p.s.: typing this in such a hurry because of the deadline. sorry if the mistakes are found sobs)


End file.
